Another Harry Potter Fic
by All things fail
Summary: This is a hopefully a new twist to a harry potter fic. HPOCDM


OK People im back with another fic. This is just a test run, i want people to comment and see if they like what i have so far or should i just chuck it and never try to do a harry potter fan fic.. i know doing one is tough because there have been soooo many done before and its hard to have an original plot.. but one thing is clear.. this is not an instant fall in love thing, nor is anyone getting pregnant.. a bit mary sueish, but u write about what i know best right? Bare with me, i havent written in SUCH a long time and i get writer's block soo easily cause i have way too many damn ideas and do not know how to put them all down. I've been wanting to do this for a while, so here it goes. Remember, review and tell me what you like, what you hate. AND please, this is a inner city girl from UP NORTH.. Ya and ya'll is not like the texan ya'll... ya is prenounced with a j/ch sound.. and its Lol E ta EsaBellA MontOJA...

Disclaimer : I think you all know it by now, but i have to anyway... I DONT OWN ANYTHING, exp parts of my plot and my character(LOLA) and any others i feel like making up.. You've all read the books... i dont need to name every damn character out there..

**_I just stood there, watching them go through the platform. My ticket in hand, my cart loaded with my bags, my heart pounding a mile a minute. It was almost like watching a movie, a movie at a train station where the camera is focused on one person and the background is just whizzing by. I had no clue what I was waiting for, I should have just went through the platform and got everything over with. I was already here, and I for one was not a quitter. I was about to go on when I froze again. Loud talking about being late caught my attention. I noticed a group of four redheads, a mom, dad and two children I presumed. In the mist of them were two brunets, one male, and dark brown, almost black hair. He was tall, but not two tall, skinny, but well muscled too. He was wearing what looked like hand-me-down clothing; the other was a shorter girl, wavy frizzy hair, hurriedly talking about this and that. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue sweater with a rather large gold badge. I was far enough away that I couldn't see what was written. The group pass and there was a tall male, beautiful, if you can call a man that. He had such light blond hair it was almost white. There is something, special I would say about him. Two big gooneys are a little behind him, like bodyguards. I wanted to laugh. The blond saw me staring and glared at me._**

"What are you looking at you stupid muggle?" **_The blond male said to me. The redheads and the brunets stopped and turned around. They were facing us, angry by the looks of it. I, ya I'm pissed. Who the hell does he think he is? _**

"Excuse you? Who da hell are you to call me a muggle?" **_He looked shocked to see me reply so. The "Brady bunch", so I dubbed the redhead group, had stopped their advances and also looked at me_**. "God ya know what, screw you dirty British assholes, I'm leavin." **_I walked away muttering to myself,_** "Damn british people, having no freakin manners, what the fuck? I knew I shouldn't have ever come here." **_when right then, I smacked myself onto someone and fell onto my ass. I looked up and saw about the oldest person I have eva seen in my entire life. He was wearing purple robes and had, no lie, a two and half foot white beard. It was Santa in the flesh only… Santa has more flesh._**

'Ah Miss Montoya, I'm so sorry I'm late. I was supposed to meet you here ten minutes, but it's hard getting around when you're old. You'll see in a few years. Were you waiting long? I should hope not." **_I must have had the most confused, weird out look on my face because Santa just laughed and shook his head. I racked my brain think of who the hell this guy could be, and Ding Ding! the light bulb flicked on and the face clicked._**

"Professor Dumbledor? Ya, nah I wasn't waitin long. Pfft, it wasn't nuttin."

"That's good Miss Montoya, I feared that you were leaving, for the platform 9 ¾ is in the _other _direction."

**_He placed his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. There were still the Bradys and that asshole blondy dude, staring like they didn't have nothing better to do. The blond kid just snorted like a raging bull and jerked his head and went through the wall. So much for that kid, I hope I never had to encounter him again, cause sure knew it, hexes would be flying. Santa brought me over to the red group and introduced me to the gang while I twitted my thumbs together. I never did like meeting new people. Don't know how I had gotten signed up for this thing anywho._**

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, just the people I wanted to see. Mr.& Mrs. Weasley, how are you today? Good, good. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I would like to introduce you to the exchange student I was telling the school about at the end of the term. This is Miss Montoya; she is here from the United States. I do trust you to make her feel welcomed?" **_With nods of heads, Professor Dumbledor turned around and left. Great this was perfect. Being left alone with a group of people I don't know, having them watch me storm off earlier like a spoiled brat. I looked at them, and they looked at me. The mother finally broke the silence._**

"Wow, an exchange student from America. That sure sounds exciting doesn't it? Now I'm sure Albus meant to, but he did not mention your name." **_Her perky happy-go-lucky smile was making me uncomfortable. She was shorter than I was, a nice well rounded (literally) housewife. The other three just waited (the hot one, the short one and the red one) and the husband was standing there with the younger redhead.( A spunky little thing that I knew just from looking at her could hold her own)_**

**_Wait. That woman asked me a question. What was it? Damn. Ok I remember, what was my name. My name is…_**

_" _Uh, ya my name is Lolita. Lolita Isabella Montoya. Ya, it's a mix and match name wit the nicks but whadeva. I don't know, livin in the US is ok I guess. I mean I miss it as all hell already, and I've only been in London fo like, what? Two days waz it? I don know."

**_I knew I sounded like an idiot, but I was nervous and I just couldn't help it. _**

**_Ok, so maybe my nervousness ended when I scanned the folks and then stopped with the brunet boy. Can you say Dayum? He raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth when the Frizz opened her mouth._**

"Lolita, hello, my name is Herminone Granger. I am head girl this year and would gladly show you around Hogwarts when we arrive. We are running a bit late as it is, or I would make introductions around the group. We don't want to miss the train now do we? That would be disastrous wouldn't it? Come on, we still need to get a good compartment, and they fill up fast."

**_I raised my eyebrow at her and was about to comment when she grabbed my arm a literally pushed me ahead. Whoa, no one lays a hand on me; I don't care what kind of a hurry you are in. I stopped dead in my tracks causing frizzy to bump into me. She frown at me and started to bump me with her cart. Oh this is on, well maybe not, but if she tried it again it would be. _**

"Herminone was it? Ya well don't ya think it would be betta if, I don know, maybe you lead seeing that I'm new and have no freakin clue as to where the hell it is that I'm going. Oh ya, and by the way, I would appreciate if greatly if ya didn't push me again... eva. Got it?" **_She nodded her head, albeit still frowning._** "Golly good."

**_There were some snickering in the background, I don't know whom, but frizz led the way through the platform wall. I know what I am, I know what they are, but it still freaked me out to see human go through solid mass. Once again my body betrayed me that moment and I panicked._**


End file.
